The present invention relates to a new and improved rotary device, such as a pump or motor, for use with fluid.
A pump or motor may be mounted in many different orientations on a support structure. For example, power steering pumps in different types of vehicles may be mounted in different orientations depending upon the available space within an engine compartment. In addition, conduits for conducting fluid to power steering pumps in different vehicles may be connected with different portions of the power steering pump.
Since power steering pumps may be mounted in different orientations in different vehicles, the manufacture of power steering pumps is simplified if the same components can be used for power steering pumps which are mounted in the different orientations. In addition, repair and maintenance of power steering pumps in different vehicles is simplified if the power steering pumps in the different vehicles have the same components.